The Ninja Of Snow
by BlackVeilBridesIsMyLife
Summary: Roxy Jeffery has always lived a normal life with her father but that was before Lothor attack and she suddenly was thrust into a world of mysterious powers. What is the connection that she has to the Blizzard Ninja Academy? And why is everything so complicated? Roxy may not have the answers yet but she proves to be a vital part of the team and a great ally Hunter/Roxy
1. Prelude To A Storm

_**Alright this is my third story for Power Rangers Ninja Storm that includes an OC**_

_**Name: Roxanne Arianna Jeffery "Roxy"**_

_**Personality: Is the girl that is friendly to everybody but can be hot tempered occasionally**_

_**Home town: London, England **_

_**Family: Henry (Father)**_

_**Unknown Mother **_

_**Stacy (Aunt)**_

_**Michael (Uncle) **_

_**Chase (Black Lab)**_

_**Boyfriend: Hunter Bradley (Return Of Thunder Part 3)**_

_**Hair Color: Brown **_

_**Eye Color: Brown **_

_**Hairstyle: Ponytail **_

_**Ranger Color: White **_

_**Sports: Dance and Ice skating **_

_**Favorite Anime: Bleach, Attack on Titan, Naruto, and Persona 4**_

_**Favorite Movies: The Avengers, Iron Man, Bleach movies, and all horror movies**_

_**Favorite TV Shows: Person of Interest, Criminal Minds, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_

_**Favorite Books: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, and Beautiful Creatures**_

_**Birthday: December 1**__**st**___

_**Age: 17**_

_**Chapter 1: Prelude To A Storm **_

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be **

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

**Don't know what you're expecting of me **

**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes **

A hand slammed down on her alarm clock and a girl with messy brown hair in a ponytail was revealed. She hid back under the covers until a black lab puppy came running into her bedroom and after running head first into her dresser pulled on the edge of her blanket until it fell on the floor and covered him.

She looked at the ground and saw that he was wrapped up in her blanket. The girl laughed and grabbed her cell phone as it went off. As read the message from her Dad she sent a quick reply and then looked at the time. "Is that seriously the time? Shit I'm going to be late and then sensei is going to kill me!"

She quickly ran to her outfit that she had left out and changed into a white and blue striped tank top with a red anchor on it, neon skinny jeans, and her favorite white converse's. She put on her normal jewelry and then pulled her hairbrush through her hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

She then ran downstairs and rushed and ate a cereal bar and as she grabbed her car keys she saw a note on the picture of her and her father Henry. _Roxy knowing you you're probably running late. I already fed Chase. Good luck in practice today. Love you Dad_

She ran out of the house and locked the door and then got into her car and drove to Blizzard Ninja Academy. Once she was in her Snow Ninja Uniform she walked through the forest area that was the secret entrance for the Blizzard Ninja Academy.

As she walked around she kept a look out for the other Snow Ninja's. Today was her test for her to see if she could be placed in a higher rank for a Snow Ninja. She suddenly heard a branch snap and turned around quickly and the other Snow Ninja's.

She got into her stance for a Snow Ninja and then said, "Come on then. Come and get me!" The other Snow Ninja's then came after her and she dodged their attacks and did some of her flips and moves before she lost her patience and then ran one hand over the other and then clenched them together before putting them together again and said, "The power of snow!"

A powerful flurry then came out of her hands and hit then other Snow Ninja's. As her hands stopped glowing white she saw that the other Snow Ninja's were on the ground and some had some ice particles on them. As she walked over to them Sensei Morgan walked over and said, "Very good Roxy. I want to speak with you in private."

I nodded and followed her into her office and she said, "Roxy Jeffery you have been a member of the Blizzard Ninja Academy for a couple of years now. And besides being late once in a while you have performed beyond what everybody has thought of you."

Roxy bit her lip like she did when she was nervous and then her Sensei sighed and fixed her hair and said, "Roxy I'm afraid I must ask a great deal from you." Roxy asked, "What is it Sensei?"

Her Sensei then said, "Roxy I know that you've heard of the Power Rangers before and have had your doubts about every being something bigger then you are." Her Sensei then grabbed a box and handed it to her and said, "Put that on your wrist."

Roxy opened the box and saw the symbol for the Blizzard Ninja Academy on it and strapped the morpher to her wrist as her Sensei said, "Roxy you are kind to everybody that you meet and even though you can have a temper on you sometimes you do everything you can to help the world one way at a time. So Roxy you reach for the snow clouds which is why I'm giving you the Snow Ranger Morpher. Say the words Blizzard Storm Ranger Form to become the Snow Ranger."

She then looked down at the morpher attached to her wrist and said, "Sensei I don't mean to be disrespectful but are you sure I'm the right person to give this to?" Her Sensei looked up at her and said, "Theirs is nobody better then you Roxy. I've been in contact with the other Ninja Academies and they all have sensed the same thing. A evil space ninja known as Lothor is planning to attack Earth and I've chosen you to become the Power Ranger from this Ninja Academy."

Roxy looked down at her morpher again and said, "I won't let you down Sensei. I promise." A loud bang was heard outfit and Sensei said, "They're here. Roxy you must leave! You can't let them get your morpher or you. You will is strong but not strong enough yet to beat Lothor."

Roxy stood up and said, "I can't just leave you Sensei!" Her Sensei looked at her and said, "Roxy your bravery speaks beyond your years but you must get stronger before you can face Lothor. Go to the Wind Ninja Academy and tell Sensei Watanabe what has happened here. And never forget I believe in you."

She then pushed Roxy out of the door and as she heard somebody walk in her legs went numb and she couldn't move. A voice then said, "Where is the morpher?"

Roxy's sensei then said, "A place where you will never get it. In the hands of a very brave young woman. My niece Roxanne Jeffery." Roxy silently gasped after all this time the truth behind her mother's family was slowly being revealed.

The voice then said, "We have all your other students but it seems that your favorite has always been Roxanne but be warned we will find her ad destroy her." Sensei Morgan screamed, "NO! You will never destroy Roxy she is to strong to be fooled by you."

Roxy suddenly got the feeling back in her legs and then fled from the building and she felt tears running down her face. After all this time it was revealed her Sensei who was practical her mother figure was her aunt and the mother who she never ever seen or had contact with sister.

Roxy finally stopped crying and said, "I have to tell Sensei Watanabe what has happened. Luckily I know where it is."

~*NinjaStorm*~

After getting into Sensei Watanabe's office he said, "I should have known that Sensei Morgan would send you Roxanne. What is it?" Roxy took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry for intruding Sensei Watanabe but I have news about Lothor. He has whipped out the Blizzard Ninja Academy. I'm the only one left. Sensei Morgan sent me her and told me to tell you that she chose me to be the Snow Ninja."

Sensei Watanabe said, "I understand Roxanne Jeffery I will be on the lookout for the next wave of the attack. But for now you should return to your normal life so your friends don't get suspicious."

She nodded and said, "Of course Sensei Watanabe."

As Roxy was about to Ninja Streak when he said, "Roxanne be on the lookout for an attack. As of right now I have not chosen any students to become rangers. It's up to you to defend Blue Bay Harbor."

"Of course Sensei Watanabe. Thank you for listening to me but I have to get going and start to cook dinner for my father and myself." Roxy bowed to him and Ninja Streaked out of there and Sensei Watanabe laughed to himself, "Just like her mother a never ending ball of energy."

~*NinjaStorm*~

As Roxy sang along to the song Numb by Linkin Park she was got dressed into a white skater dress and her converse's. She was playing the game The Last Of US for the PS3 and paused it and looked at her candles and grabbed the one that was Winter Candy Apple and was drinking her favorite type of tea. She eventually looked at her clock and said, "I better study for my test tomorrow."

Just as she turned off the game TV went off with an emergency alert. The person said, "We have breaking news. Somebody known as Lothor has attacked Blue Bay Harbor. Everybody is advised to stay inside until the danger is past. I repeat stay inside until the danger has passed."

Roxy walked down stairs and looked down at her morpher and said, "Time to do this." Just as she was about to morph her Dad walked in and said, "Roxy your home." He then ran over and hugged her and she said, "Yeah. I'm going to my room and I'm going to study."

Her father nodded and said, "Alright I love you." She then ran up to her bedroom and laid on her bed and set her books open like they always were when she studied and then put a cd on repeat. "Blizzard Storm! Ranger Form!"

~*NinjaStorm*~

As she got to the clearing she saw that other rangers were already there fighting the monsters. Roxy smiled, "Time to show Wind Ninja's what a Snow Ninja can do."

She jumped out and said, "You guys look like you need some help." She grabbed her weapon and said, "Penguin Blaster." She used her Penguin Blaster and froze the monster and then turned to the Rangers in Red, Blue, and Yellow and said, "Your turn guys."

After they defeated the monster the one in Red said, "Thanks for your help. But who are you?" The one is Blue said, "Thanks for your help." The person in Yellow said, "They make rangers in White?"

Roxy said, "I'll answer all your questions but maybe we should get to a private place so Lothor can't attack us in the open."

Red then said, "Good idea."

They then just walked into a place and as the other's talked and took off her helmet Roxy stood to the side as they talked about the battle. The red ranger then turned to Roxy and said, "Who are you?"

Roxy took off her helmet and said, "Hi I'm Roxy Jeffery. I'm the only person left from the Blizzard Ninja Academy." Sensei Watanabe then said, "Tori, Shane, Dustin. Meet Roxanne Jeffery the Snow Ranger and the niece of Sensei Morgan who is the sister to Tracey Morgan-Jeffery and Henry Jeffery."

Roxy then said, "What he said but it's nice to meet you guys. Sorry to cut this short but I've got to go or my cop father is going to go ballistic. Bye see you guys later."

Roxy then Ninja Streaked out of there and Tori said, "Sensei why does she seem familiar?" Sensei Watanabe sighed, "She is the last remaining Snow Ninja of the Morgan family which is why she would be a threat to us if she was with Lothor. We must be very careful not to lose her support as an ally."

~*NinjaStorm*~

Just as Roxy laid down on her bed and was studying her father walked in and said, "Roxy I was calling you. Didn't you hear me?" Roxy looked up and said, "No I didn't sorry Dad."

He nodded and said, "Alright I'll be downstairs baby." Roxy nodded and laughed as he left. She couldn't believe the power she possessed as a Snow Ninja. But the thing was sure of was that she would get her Sensei and Aunt back and would defeat Lothor with her new friends.

A/N And Done :P :D ;D Alright next chapter will have more of the episode I promise. Read and Review everybody tell me what you think of Roxy.

Next Time: While Tori and Roxy grow closer Shane wonders about her and why she was chosen to become the Snow Power Ranger. Roxy has a secret that she kept from the others and who is this mysteries blonde boy that showed up with his brother?


	2. There's No I In Team

_**Alright this is my third story for Power Rangers Ninja Storm that includes an OC**_

_**Chapter 2: There's No I In Team **_

_I took a walk around the world_

_To ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float_

_To the dark side of the moon_

Roxy was listening to the band 3 Doors Down as she did the laundry that was piling up because she had little to no free time anymore. Between school, her dance and ice skating lessons and practice, the power ranger stuff, and spending time with her team mates she was falling behind.

Today was the day she had set to do the laundry for her and her father. Living with her Dad was great but when it came to cooking and cleaning he was at a total loss so that department fell to Roxy. As she finished loading the new load in the washer she looked down at her morpher. "I still can't believe that I'm a power ranger now."

As her cell phone rang she saw Tori's picture pop up and she picked up her phone and said, "Hey Tor." Tori laughed and said, "Her Roxy. Are you busy?" I looked at the clean laundry and said, "I just finished the laundry. And I have nothing else planned for today. Unless you count watching TV a plan?"

Tori laughed and said, "Want to hang out?" Roxy replied, "Sure thing. Just let me get changed first." Tori replied, "Alright Roxy. Meet me at Storm Chargers and we can go from there."

Roxy walked up to her bedroom and saw that Chase was chewing on his bone in his bed that was in her room and said, "Alright. Bye Tori." Roxy hung up and walked into her closet and found her outfit for today.

Roxy's outfit for today was a white crop top, light blue jean shorts, a black and white scarf, her normal converses, her hair in a ponytail, and a necklace that was given to her from her best friend from the Blizzard Ninja Academy Taylor.

~*NinjaStorm*~

As Roxy parked her car in front of Storm Chargers she said, "So this is the place that Tori wanted to meet me. Guess it's a sports shop." A voice next to her said, "You'd totally be correct." Roxy looked over her shoulder and said, "Hey Tori."

Tori laughed, "Hey Roxy." Roxy got out of her car and said, "So what is this place?" Tori replied, "An extreme sports shop. Kelly runs it." They walked in and Roxy whispered something in Tori's ear and they both started cracking up.

Shane then walked in and over to Dustin and said, "Hey. What do you and Tori see in Roxy?" Dustin looked over at Tori and Roxy laughing and watching the TV and said, "Dude she's really nice. You have seen the power that she possess right? Without her we could have lost a lot of battles."

Shane then said, "I still don't know what you guys see in her." Tori and Roxy then walked over and Roxy said, "Hey Shane. Hey Dustin." Dustin waved and Roxy said, "Cam just called me and told me that the training exercise for you guys is ready. Let's head over. I can drive." The group of four then walked outside and into Roxy's car.

As Roxy drove them to Ninja OPS Shane said, "Roxy why does your backseat have black hair on it?" Roxy said, "I had to bring my dog to the vet yesterday and I haven't had time to vacuum the backseat yet. Sorry about that."

~*NinjaStorm*~

As Roxy's friends/teammates were in the simulation she was sitting at the table doing her homework and had one earbud in. Sensei Watanabe then came over and said, "Doing your homework?"

Roxy looked up and said, "Yeah Sensei. I've been falling kind of behind so I want to catch up. I may be a straight A student but I like to keep up with my work so that I can get into a good college."

Sensei then said, "That's a very good plan Roxanne." Roxy then went back to her homework and looked up as there was a loud bang and Tori, Shane, and Dustin landed in a pile on the floor. And Shane said, "Aw…I almost had it." Roxy then took out one of her earbuds and said, "Back already?"

Roxy then walked over to them and Cam said, "Simulation over. Well that that was below average. It'll be on the mainframe if you want to relive any of it." The four friends then walked over to the table. Sensei then said, "Rangers, you are lucky this was only a simulation."

Tori then said, "Sensei, why can't we get this right? Why do we keep failing?" Sensei then said, "That is for you to figure out. Tomorrow we will try again." Roxy packed her backpack and then walked over to Dustin and Tori. Dustin then said, "Come on Tori. Roxy."

As the three of them went to walk out of the room Shane said, "Hey, wait. Where are you guys going?" Roxy said, "To the moon." Tori laughed at her and Dustin said "Home, man."

Shane then said, "Hey, no way, not until we get this right." Tori then said, "Sensei said, we'd try again tomorrow." Dustin then rubbed her eyes and said, "And, dude if I don't sleep tomorrow's just going to be a repeat of today." Roxy then said, "I'm the only one besides Cam who knows how to work the program and I need to get home because my curfew is in a little bit and if I don't get home my father will flip his lid."

Shane then said, "I wasn't asking you Roxanne." Roxy's eyes then went to slits and said, "Well I'm a part of this team and you need to start trusting me Shane. I get that you don't like that I keep secrets but it's who I am deal with." Shane ignored her and said, "Look that's why we got to keep practicing until you guys get this right."

"There not the only people who failed Shane." Tori then said, "Until we get it right?" Shane looked down and said, "Look, that's not what I meant." Tori then said, "Oh we know what you meant."

Tori, Shane, and Roxy then continued to walk towards the exit when Shane ran over and grabbed Tori and Shane's arms who ripped them out of his grip and he said, "This is not Ninja School anymore. This is the real deal and if you're not willing to focus on what's important, then…"

Dustin interrupted him and said, "Dude, if you think you could do a better job by yourself, then go for it man." Shane then said, "Maybe I will." Roxy then aid, "Come on Tori. Dustin. I'll drive you home."

~*NinjaStorm*~

As Roxy got to her room after seeing her father wasn't home and grabbed her endless weekend body wash, shampoo, and body lotion. As she got out of the shower and walked downstairs her father walked in the door and said, "Hey Rox."

"Hey Dad. Dinner's in the oven I made chicken pot pies." He nodded and said, "Thanks Roxy. Are you ready for your test in school?" Roxy bit her lip and said, "Yeah I am. Dad I want to talk to you about something?"

He looked over at her and said, "I it about the Ninja Academy?" Roxy said, "How did you know?" He laughed, "It's in your blood Roxy and your Sensei told me when you joined." Roxy said, "Kind of. A friend isn't really accepting me because I keep to myself I was wondering what should I do?" He then said, "Roxy if they don't expect you fro who you are they aren't a real friend." Roxy nodded and said, "Alright thanks Dad. I'm going to bed night."

Roxy then walked up to her bedroom and got into her bed and fell asleep. The next morning she got dressed into a black and white shirt, skinny jeans, her normal converse's, her hair in a ponytail, and her necklace that said love.

She then walked downstairs and fed Chase and then got into her car and drove to Ninja OPS. As she got over to Ninja Ops she saw Tori and Dustin and ran over and said, "Hey guys wait up."

Roxy then said, "Have either of you heard from Shane today?" Tori replied, "No." Roxy nodded and said, "Sorry I was in a bad mood last night but when I'm ignored I get pissed."

Dustin said, "It's fine Roxy we understand." The three of them then walked into Ninja OPS and saw that Sensei was doing a puzzle and Cam was doing something on the computer. Cam then said, "Where is Shane?" Dustin replied, "I don't know. Single handedly saving the world." Tori then said, "Yeah I guess it's nice being a one-man army."

Sensei then said, "Each piece had it's place. Shane will learn but you must help him." Roxy then said, "Well it better be soon because we need a leader and right now I wouldn't trust him to pick up Chase's crap."

Dustin laughed and Tori said, "That's the problem he won't let us help." Sensei the looked up at him and said, "He will give him time."

~*NinjaStorm*~

As Roxy was eating pomegranate seeds an alarm went off and Tori said, "What's up Cam?" Cam was typing very fast and said, "It's Shane and some weird magnet had thing. I tapped into the police surveillance system. When I saw the power readings were off the charts." Roxy looked over and said, "And it looks like he's getting his ass whooped maybe this will teach him to rely on somebody other than himself. What? I don't take well to people being mean to me. Wait you hacked into the police surveillance! My dad it a cop!"

The others nodded and then Tori said, "We'd better help him." As they went to morph and walk out of Ninja Ops Sensei said, "Wait. I will let you know when it's time."

Tori, Dustin, and Roxy looked at each other and nodded. Roxy then said, "Let's watch Shane battle the magnet head thing." Tori said, "Really Roxy Magnet Head Thing?"

"I couldn't think of anything else." They watched Shane battle the monsters until he said, "I can't handle this alone. Tori, Dustin, Roxy. I need your help!" The three rangers looked at Sensei and Dustin said, "Now?"

Sensei replied "Now."

The three got in a line and Tori said, "Let's do it." Tori and Dustin then said, "Ninja Storm Ranger Form!" Roxy then said, "Blizzard Storm Ranger Form!"

~*NinjaStorm*~

As they got to the area where Shane was Dustin and Tori protected Shane while Roxy slashed him from the back and she said, "Hey magnet head. Why don't you come after me instead of somebody who can't defend himself?"

"I can defend myself!" Roxy rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever you get the picture." While Roxy fought the monster Shane, Tori, and Dustin opened their visors and Shane said, "You guys came! Even Roxy and I was a jerk to her."

Tori then said, "Of course we did. And Roxy may not get along with you but she knows that she has to protect everybody. It's her duty as a power ranger." Shane then said, "I can't believe I was such a jerk." Dustin then replied, "Well I totally can." Tori elbowed him and said, "Dustin." Dustin tehn said, "What? No, no I'm just bustin' on you bro, Okay?"

Tori then said, "Look we know you're great at this stuff, just don't forget, you're not alone." Shane then said, "I know and right now you have no idea how glad I am about that." Roxy then yelled, "That is very touching and all but I need some help over here to defeat this monster!"

Shane then said, "We're coming Roxy."

The four of them then paired up to defeat the monsters and did until a bigger version appeared and Cam said, "Rangers, listen closely Hidden in a subterranean hangar are four powerful robotic assault vehicles. Now that Lothor has raised the stakes, we have no chose but to call upon them. Guys I'm you some big-time backup! The hawk zord, the dolphin zord, the lion zord, and the penguin sword."

As the zords came Roxy said, "Wow! This is going to make our chances better." Cam then said, "They materialize through holographic portals, and I've adapted them to operate under your command using your inner ninja powers of air, water, earth, and snow. The zords are equipped with an arsenal of state of the art weaponry. That you can access by using the power disk on your morphers. I'll be sending you new power disks as you master each skill level."

Shane then said, "The hawk zords online Ha Ha!"

Cam then said, "That's right Shane. You pilot the hawk zord. Tori use your power of water to command the dolphin zord." Tori then said, "Well that makes sense." Cam then continued to say, "Dustin you'll have control over the mighty lion zord." Dustin then said, "That's massive dude." Cam the said,, "Roxy you'll be controlling the swift Penguin zord with your power of snow."

The penguin zord appeared and she said, "That's more like it. Come on guys let's do it."

They nodded and used the wind megazord and the snow megazord to defeat the magnet head.

~*NinjaStorm*~

Back at Ninja OPS the four rangers were demorphed and Dustin was saying, "We get zords huh? How stoked am I?" Sensei then said, "They are not toys, Dustin. As Ninjas you should know never escalate a battle." Dustin then said, "No, th-that's cool with me, man." As Roxy took out a picture of her and Taylor and looked at it as Sensei aid, "Now that you have learned to work as one, the balance of power will always be on your side."

He then put the final puzzle piece in and flipped away and the puzzle was of the two megazords. As the rangers laughed Tori nudged Roxy who looked up and Shane said, "What's up?" Roxy said, "Nothing? Alright something's up and you guys deserve to know." She handed them the picture and said, "I'm not the only Ninja from the Blizzard Ninja Academy left. That's my best friend Taylor Mason and she was on a mission for Sensei Morgan when we were attacked so she's still out there. And I'm going to find her."

The rangers, Cam, and Sensei Watanabe looked up at her in shock.


	3. Beauty And The Beach

_**Alright this is my third story for Power Rangers Ninja Storm that includes an OC**_

_**Chapter 3: Beauty And The Beach**_

As Roxy's Dad pulled up to their house he looked over at Roxy who was holding a first place trophy from her latest ice skating competition and was wearing her Brad Griffies Skating Dress in style 1403 in the color periwinkle he said, "Roxy I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry that I was late getting there and that I almost missed you skating."

Roxy said, "It's no problem Dad I understand that you have a busy schedule. I'm going to get changed and meet up with Shane, Tori, and Dustin. Bye Dad."

Roxy went up to her room and took her hair out of the bun it was it and put it in her ponytail and then got dressed into a white sundress and her converses. She then ran downstairs and grabbed her car keys and her trophy and walked out to her car.

~*NinjaStorm*~

_She said she needed a break _

_A little time to think_

_But then she went to the bank…._

Roxy turned off her car and was about to get out it when Shane said, "Hey Rox. How'd you do?"

Roxy laughed and said, "I got first."

Shane said, "I knew you would. Have you seen Tori?"

"No I haven't. Why?"

Shane sighed, "I upset her and don't know where she is."

Roxy thought about it and then said, "You check the beach and I'll check Ninja OPS."

Shane said, "Alright. Thanks Roxy."

Roxy put her seat belt back on and then started to drive to Ninja OPS and thought _Shane really has changed since we put our differences aside. _

~*NinjaStorm*~

Walking down the steps to Ninja OPS she saw Tori and said, "Shane was wondering where you were."

Tori then said, "Hey Roxy. How'd the competition go?"

Roxy laughed, "It went really well. I got first place. But what's got upset?"

The girls walked down the steps together and Tori said, "Shane chased away a guy that was in to me an acts like I'm only a tomboy and not a girl. But Girl Sport magazine saw me surfing and want me to do a photo shot for Beauties of the Beach."

Roxy said, "That's great. But I'm guessing that you want to talk to Sensei about it right?"

Tori then said, "How is that you can read me like a book?"

"No idea."

The girls then walked into Ninja OPS and Roxy said, "Hi Cam."

Cam replied, "Hey Roxy. Hey Tori. What can I do for you?"

Tori then said, "I need to talk to Sensei about something."

Sensei then went to the table and Roxy and Tori followed.

Tori explained what was going on and then asked, "Is that a good enough reason to do the photo shoot, Sensei?"

Sensei then replied, "A Ninja's power flows through them form deep within there being. This inner strength can help you in all situations."

Tori shook her head and said, "You're no help you know that?"

Roxy then replied, "That sounded like something that could be found on fortune cookie."

Sensei then said, "There's a difference between helping someone and deciding for them."

Tori and Roxy then stood up and left. As they walked out Roxy said, "I can drive up there if you want to do it."

Tori then said, "I have a car I can drive myself. But thanks Roxy."

~*NinjaStorm*~

After dropping Tori off at the beach she drove to Storm Chargers and then walked over to Dustin and Shane.

Shane then said, "You found her?"

Roxy replied, "Yeah and she decided to do the photo shoot so I dropped her off."

Roxy then said, "So you guys hang out here every day?"

Shane replied, "Mostly. What about you?"

"I mostly stay home and study."

~*NinjaStorm*~

A while later Tori walked over to Dustin, Shane, and Roxy. Shane then said, "Whoa. Did you just crash into an outlet mall?"

Roxy then looked up from her homework and said, "Did something pink throw up on you?"

Tori then said, "I have to get to Ninja OPS right away."

Shane then pulled her to a corner and Dustin and Roxy followed with Roxy saying, "Try saying it louder I don't think that enough people almost heard you!"

Dustin then said, "Dude… Look I can't I have bikes staked up like out the door."

Tori then said, "I really need you guys I was attacked by Kelzaks."

Shane, Dustin, and Roxy looked over at her and Shane aid, "What?"

~*NinjaStorm*~

As Roxy drove down the street she said, "We're going to have to stop for gas. Dad drove my car to San Angeles today for my ice skating competition and that took a lot of gas."

Tori then said, "We're not stopping."

As Shane and Dustin looked over at her Roxy thought _This can't be Tori. She isn't like this unless Shane insulted her again. We have to figure out what it is._

Roxy then said, "Tori I know that you want to get to Ninja OPS but it will take us longer if we have to walk because my car has no gas longer and if that happens you're paying for the tow truck."

She then said, "We'll make it just drive."

Roxy then continued to drive and then Shane said, "Aw, no! Roadwork!"

As Roxy stopped Tori then said, "Don't stop."

Roxy then said, "What can I do?"

Tori then got out and as she walked over to the guy Roxy said, "Alright guys this was perfect timing. That's not the real Tori. I think that Lothor has done something maybe cloned her to find out where Ninja OPS is. I can tell because she's my best friend. Maybe we should ask her something that only the real Tori would know."

Shane then said, "Like what?"

Roxy said, "My full name. Only a handful of people know my full name and Tori's one of them."

Tori then got back into Roxy's car who said, I don't appreciate you slamming the door."

~*NinjaStorm*~

As they continued down the street to Ninja OPS another Tori streaked in front of Roxy's car as she stopped she said, "Great."

The Tori in the car said, "Now what?"

Dustin then said, "Dude, that girl looks just like Tori."

Roxy put the car into park and Shane said, "Ya think?"

The Tori in the car got out and walked over to the other Tori and said, "Anything you can do I can do better."

The Tori in the Ninja Garb said, "Except pick clothes… and what is with that hair?"

The Tori in pink then said, "You think you're funny? Bring it on girlfriend!"

As the two Tori's fought Shane, Roxy, and Dustin got out and got into their Ninja uniforms. Shane then said, "Dude we got to help her."

Dustin then said, "Wait, wait! Which her?"

A monster then came down and said, "So the copybot's come to brighten your day."

Roxy then said, "This is just what we need."

Shane then looked over at Roxy and Dustin. Shane and Dustin then said, "Ninja Storm Ranger Form!"

Roxy then said, "Alright screw the secret identity. Blizzard Storm Ranger Form!"

"'Power of Air."

"Power of Earth."

"Power of Snow."

As the three of them fought copybot Tori finished up with her clone and then came over to help them and as she put her hand on Shane's arm they turned toward her in defensive positions.

"Guys it's me."

There visors opened ad Dustin said, "But how do we know it's the real Tori?"

She then said to Dustin, "Your real name is Waldo. Shane you're afraid of spiders, and Roxy your full name is Roxanne Arianna Jeffery and you skipped a grade."

Roxy then said, "It's her and don't ever call me my full name again."

~*NinjaStorm*~

After defeating the monster Roxy and the others were at Storm Chargers and as Roxy finished her homework she walked over to the others and Shane said, "Nothing, I was just noticing I mean you aren't completely unbeautiful you know."

Roxy then said, "Wow. I think that was a compliment."

Tori then said, "Gee thanks."

Dustin then walked over and said, "Okay Tori. There's a customer over there who needs help with a surfboard. Can you do me a favor and talk to him?"

Tori then said "You do realize I don't actual work here?"

Dustin said, "Yeah okay dude. Just go talk to the guy."

Tori walked over as Roxy, Kelly, Dustin, and Shane watched. Tori then said, "Can I help you? Hi I'm Tori."

The guy then said, "Hey I'm Dill."

Roxy then said, "Well I've got to go. I've got to make a place in the trophy room for my newest trophy. See you guys."

~*NinjaStorm*~

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you _

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right _

_As he goes left and you stay right _

_Between the lines of fear and blame _

_You begin to wonder why you came_

Roxy stood in the trophy room look around at the trophies it and then grabbed the picture of her mother and said, "I'm trying Mom. And I'm trying to figure out the secret connection that I have to the Blizzard Ninja Academy. If you're listening give me a sign."

A wind the blew through the room and she picked up the box that fell and saw a newspaper article that said **Morgan Sisters Named Sensei's Of The Blizzard Ninja Academy.**

Roxy then sat down at her computer and lit her Twisted Peppermint candle and looked up things about the Blizzard Ninja Academy and the Morgan Family.

A/N Alright Chapter 3 done. I know that this is shorter then the others but Roxy wasn't in it. And have four things that could be Roxy's fear. Leave a comment saying which it should be

1. Small Spaces

2. Thunder and Lightning

3. Heights

4. Paranormal activity


	4. Looming Thunder

_**Alright this is my third story for Power Rangers Ninja Storm that includes an OC**_

_**Chapter 4: Looming Thunder **_

_Lately I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be _

_But baby I've been I've been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars _

_We'll be counting stars _

Roxy was not a morning person to say the least she was the exact opposite she hated waking up for school in the morning and it took her forever to get out of bed or at least until Chase came in and pulled off her blanket like he normally did.

Roxy walked over to her computer and grabbed her folder that had all the stuff that she had gathered on the Blizzard Ninja Academy and then got dressed in a white crop top, black skirt, white and red sneakers, a necklace, a pair of earrings, and a bracelet.

Roxy grabbed her backpack and then walked downstairs and saw that her Dad was still there. "Good morning Dad."

He looked up and said, "Morning Roxy."

Roxy sat down at the table her breakfast and then ran out of the house with her backpack and then went to her car.

~*NinjaStorm*~

After school Roxy had just parked her car in front of Storm Chargers with her ice skates over her shoulder. Walking over to the door Kelly was walking out and Roxy said, "If you're closing I can come back later."

Kelly said, "It's not a problem what can I help you with?"

Roxy said, "I need a new ice skate sharpening tool. Mine broke last night."

Kelly walked Roxy over to the ice skating supplies and said, "We just started stocking ice skating supplies."

Roxy laughed, "Good thing to. The one that I went to before just shut down and the only other one is all the way in Briarwood."

Kelly then said, "Do you do competitions?"

"Yeah I do. I have one in a few weeks along with a dance competition."

Roxy paid and then said, "Thanks so much. But I've got to run."

~*NinjaStorm*~

In a forest near the remains on the Wind Ninja Academy Dustin walked through the forest yelling, "Hey Tori! Shane! Roxy! Hey come on you guys! Man don't tell me I missed training again. Why do I do this to myself? Come on you guys?"

Klezaks then appeared and Roxy ran over and said, "Now you come? Come on."

.

She then ran with some klezaks following her and got into the Snow Ninja style of fighting. The klezaks came toward her and she flipped one over her shoulder and then fought the others with a series of flips, kicks, and punches. After she defeated them she was breathing hard and said, "Well it couldn't have happened to better people."

Roxy walked over to the others and saw Cam hand Dustin a disk and her and Tori high fived and Shane said, "You did great Roxy. Did the clue you find lead to anything?"

She shook her head and said, "No Taylor wasn't there but she was there before."

Shane said, "Roxy I don't want to be rude but what if it's false hope?"

Roxy looked over at him said, "I know that it's a long shot but I have to believe it. I know that Taylor would never forgive me is she knew I gave up."

Shane nodded and said, "I might not know Taylor but it sounds like you're really close."

Roxy nodded and then looked over at a tree and said, "Did anybody see that?"

Cam said, "See what?"

Roxy looked back and said, "Maybe I'm seeing things I'm really tired."

~*NinjaStorm*~

While at Ninja OPS Roxy was sharpening her ice skates when Cam said, "Some kind of subterranean disturbance. This is not good."

Roxy walked over to the computer and put her hand on Cam's shoulder and looked over her shoulder. Cam looked at her and then looked back at the computer and then said, "This is not god."

The room then started the shake and Tori said, "Huh? What?"

"I'm going to put this in the category of not good."

As it stopped Roxy's cellphone went off and she sent a message back to her father and seeing it was from him. Cam then said, "Seismographs are picking up some serious activity."

Shane then said, "There's your reason why."

As the monster was shown to be a mole Roxy said, "That is one massive mole."

Dustin then ran in and said, "Sorry guys. Got hung up at the track."

Shane didn't even bother looking up before saying, "Better late than never."

Cam who was tracking the monster said, "He's at the quarry!"

Shane then said "On it. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"NINJA STORM!"

"BLIZZARD STORM!"

"RANGER FORM! HA!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Snow!"

The four ninja's raced to the quarry where they found the mole and found him complaining about the day he was having.

He got blasted and Tori said, "Hey, Mole head!"

"Hey!"

Dustin then yelled, "We don't dig what you've been up to!"

Roxy then said, "How about you go back to where ever it is you came from!"

He then said, "Oh yeah?! Well guessing by the spandex that it's you job to stop me!"

"What gave you that impression?"

He then said, "Catch me I you can!" He then went back underground and when he popped back up Roxy said, "I really hate moles!"

Dustin then said, "Take this dirt boy. Ninja dirt dive!"

Dustin and the mole were both underground and it ended up with Dustin getting flipped out of under the dirt. The here then ran over to Dustin and Shane said, "That was down and dirty!"

~*NinjaStorm*~

After the mole got away the four friends went back to Storm Chargers and Roxy was watching some figure skating moves that she wanted to learn when Shane grabbed her and said, "Dustin wants up to meet some people."

She walked over and Dustin said, "Hey, you guys, cool, you finally get to meet. Uh Shane, Tori, Roxy. Hunter and Blake."

Roxy then said, "Hey nice to meet you guys."

Hunter was looking at Roxy and said, "Dustin's told us a lot about you."

Blake then said, "But not everything."

Shane then said, "Hey uh Dustin. You got a minute?"

Dustin replied, "Yeah, yeah, man."

Shane and Dustin walked away and Blake turned to Tori and said, "Dustin told us you surf Tori and the Roxy ice skates and dances."

Roxy nodded and Tori said, "Yeah."

Blake talked to Tori and Hunter talked to Roxy. Roxy felt like she was falling for Hunter and she hoped that if they got together that it wouldn't end like it had with Justin.

Dustin then walked over and grabbed Tori and Roxy and said, "See ya guys."

Roxy then said, "Let go of my arm unless you want to lose it!"

~*NinjaStorm*~

Dustin was on the table doing pushups as Sensei counted, "98-99-100," he then flipped off of Dustin's back and continued "Maybe now you will learn the importance of punctuality."

Tori then walked over and said, "And you'll have really nice pecs."

Roxy looked up from the map of Blue Bay Harbor and the latest clue she found about Taylor and she said, "You earned it."

Shane then walked in and said, "Hey Dustin. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Dustin then walked over and said, "Okay dude look I'm sorry. I'm just-"

As Shane and Dustin talked Roxy said, "I'm going to check out the latest spot again about Taylor and see if I can find out anything."

Sensei then said, "Good luck Roxanne."

Roxy then streaked out in a white trail.

~*NinjaStorm*~

Roxy was looking at the map and when she looked up from the map she said, "I guess I'll follow the trail."

Roxy followed the trail and then found a letter and picked it up and unscrolled it and read:

Dear Roxy:

I know that this is sudden and you are probably wondering where I am but you should know the truth. I've been trying to find your mother. She hasn't been missing from your whole life like you think the truth is that she was kidnapped by Lothor. Roxy you have a connection to the Blizzard Ninja Academy and you need to figure it out before anybody else does and tries to use it against us. I will be joining you with you soon I promise.

Love you Sis,

Taylor

A picture fell out and Roxy picked it up and saw it was at one of her dance competitions and the two of them were hugging after she had won. Roxy put the scroll in her pocket and said, "I knew that you were alive Taylor. I just knew it. I promise that I will find the truth about my connection to the Blizzard Ninja Academy."

AS Roxy was walking out of the forest her morpher went off and she said, "You got Roxy here."

Cam then said, "Roxy the others need you. They are in a megazord battle with the mole monster."

"I'm on it. I'll meet them."

"BLIZZARD STORM! RANEGR FORM! HA!"

"Power of Snow!"

~*NinjaStorm*~

As Roxy got in her megazord she said, "Sorry I'm late guys. But I'm here now."

Shane then replied, "Don't worry about. Find anything about Taylor?"

"I'll tell you at Ninja OPS. Guys I fight him until you can get a power disk or something."

Roxy battle with him until Dustin used the ram hammer and they beat him.

~*NinjaStorm*~

Back at Ninja Ops after defeating the monster Sensei said, "Another job well done rangers. Roxanne did you find anything?"

Roxy took a deep breath and said, "Yeah I did," she took the letter out of her pocket and said, "I found this. It's from Taylor and it was written yesterday. She told me that my mother didn't abandon me and Dad and that I have a connection to the Blizzard Ninja Academy and I have to figure it out before anybody else does and they use it against me."

Shane then said, "Do you know anything about your Sensei and mother?"

Roxy sighed, "All I know is that they are sisters and they were named co-sensei's of the Blizzard Ninja Academy. Something about the blood line or something. I'm not to sure."

Tori then said, "Maybe your mother's family has had the Blizzard Ninja Academy passed down from generation to generation and that's what it is."

Sensei then replied, "Anything is possible but for now you all should go home and get some rest."

A/N Alright another chapter is done I'm having so much fun writing this and I hope you all are enjoying this. Next chapter will be up tomorrow along with the second chapter for Lily Green and a new Power Ranger Story that is for mighty morphin with a purple ranger. I hope you like them. The voting is still going o so tell me what you think

Heights- 2

Thunder and Lightning- 2

Small Spaces- 0

Paranormal Activity- 0


	5. Thunder Strangers Part 1

_**Alright this is my third story for Power Rangers Ninja Storm that includes an OC**_

_**Chapter 5:Thunder Strangers Part 1 **_

Roxy was walking around her house in her pajamas as Chase ran around playing with toys. With the ranger stuff Roxy had barely been home anymore and besides hanging out with the others she and Hunter occasionally hung out.

Roxy ran up to her room and then got changed into a green and white sweater, light shorts, and her favorite white sneakers. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and then put on her bird earrings, her LOL necklace, and her bracelet.

She grabbed her on the go mug and then walked outside and got her car and drove to the place where she was going to meet Hunter.

~*NinjaStorm*~

_A Hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same _

Hunter and Roxy were in her car as she drove them to place that they planned to hang up. Hunter turned to her and said, "So you ice skate. Can I see you perform one time?"

Roxy laughed, "Maybe."

"What kind of answer is maybe?"

Roxy said, "The kind of answer you give when you aren't sure when your next competition is."

Hunter nodded and said "Your friend Tori said that you're an amazing skater."

Roxy said, "I'm not that good I have a long way to go. I heard from Dustin that you are really good at motocross."

Hunter looked over at her and said, "Yeah Blake and I have done it for a while."

Roxy's morpher then went off and Hunter said, "What kind of watch is that?"

Roxy said, "Something that my Dad gave me he's a cop so he's paranoid."

Hunter nodded and said, "I've got to head out anyway. See you soon Roxy."

As soon as Hunter left Roxy parked her car and said, "Cam what is it?"

"There's a strange heat signature at the quarry. Shane and the other's already went there meet them there."

"Got it. Thanks Cam."

Roxy made sure nobody was there and then said, "BLIZZARD STORM! Ranger FORM! HA!"

Roxy morphed into the white snow ranger and then Ninja Streaked.

~*NinjaStorm*~

Roxy got to the clearing just as the others were blasted to the ground. Roxy ran over to them and said, "Are you okay?"

In the smoke to rangers appeared one wearing crimson and the other wearing Navy. Shane then yelled, "Who are you?"

Tori then said, "What's with the attitude?"

Dustin then said, "Hello anybody home?"

Roxy then said, "Last time I checked it was considered polite to answer."

The one in crimson said, "Obviously, you didn't get the memo."

The one in navy then said, "Old rangers out, new rangers in."

Dustin then said, "What you expect us to fight you?"

The two then ran over and attacked the four rangers as they fell to the ground Shane said, "Doesn't seem like they want to talk."

"What gave you that impressions Shane?"

Tori then said, "I vote for kicking their wannabe butts!"

Dustin then said, "I hear ya!"

All four of them then got up and Shane said, "Didn't anyone ever teach you to play nice?" he then did an air attack and the Navy ranger said, "We don't do nice." He then attacked Shane who hit the rock and fell on the ground. Shane then said, "That was brutal."

As Tori and Dustin attacked the Crimson ranger and Roxy was attacking the Navy with the moves she learned from the snow academy until he got out his thunder staff and she said, "Not so fast thunder boy. The power of snow."

She used her power over snow to try and freeze him until he hit her wrist. The thunder rangers then left just as Roxy demorphed. Tori ran over and said, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine but my wrist."

Dustin then said, "Let's get back to Ninja OPS."

~*NinjaStorm*~

As the wind rangers were talking to Sensei Cam was wrapping Roxy's hand and said, "You're lucky it's just a sprain Rox."

"Thanks Cam. And if my Dad asks I already know what to tell him."

She walked over to the others as Sensei said, "They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy. This is all I know for certain."

Dustin then said, "I thought Lothor captured all the other Ninja Schools."

Tori then said, "Could he have turned them against us so he could fight fire with fire?"

Sensei then said, "Their fire comes from deep within. Even Lothor cannot be driving them to attack with such passion."

Dustin then said, "You know, I don't really care what their problem is all I know is those dudes almost smoked us."

Shane replied, "Yeah but they didn't. And I want to know why."

Roxy then said, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this but I have a friend who show up last night from the Fire Ninja Academy. She isn't a ranger but I'll ask her what is happening and maybe she can help."

Sensei then said, "Please talk to her Roxanne we need to answers."

~*NinjaStorm*~

Roxy walked into her house after parking the car and into the guest room and saw that Leah was still sleeping. Roxy walked over and whispered, "Sorry about this Leah."

She then shook Leah who woke up and said, "Where am I?"

Roxy knelt down and said, "Hey its okay Leah. It's me.

"Roxy?"

"Yeah. Its fine you're at my house I have to ask you. What do you know about the Thunder Ninja Academy?"

Leah then said, "Alright all the students besides two were taken and they are Hunter and Blake. Look Roxy you have to defeat them."

Roxy nodded and said, "Don't worry I will. Go back to sleep I'll see you later."

As soon as she went back to sleep Roxy ran up to her room and grabbed her favorite CD and walked to the basement. Putting her CD in the player she took off her sneakers and started doing the routine that she made for Shake it Off for Taylor Swift.

The music was so loud that she didn't hear her morpher going off. She finally did and stopped dancing and turned off the music and said, "Yeah?"

Cam then said, "Finally. Roxy the other's need you. They're in a megazord battle with the Thunder Rangers."

"I'm on my way."

Putting the CD of repeat and making sure the volume was high and that she locked the door she said, "BLIZZARD STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

~*NinjaStorm*

She got there and into her megazord as the Thunder Rangers went to attack and blocked it and said, "I didn't know that you missed me so much."

The Wind Ninja Megazord and the Blizzard Megazord attacked until they were defeated and the Megazords laid in a heap…

A/N another chapter done thanks to everybody who is following this story and who left reviews. The poll is still is so keep casting your votes even if you voted you can vote again.

Heights- 3

Thunder and Lightning- 2

Small Spaces- 0

Paranormal Activity- 0


	6. Thunder Strangers Part 2

_**Alright this is my third story for Power Rangers Ninja Storm that includes an OC**_

_**Chapter 6: Thunder Strangers Part 2**_

Roxy came to next to the ruble that was once her Megazord. As she got she saw Tori getting out with Shane and Dustin. Roxy ran over and said, "Tori, Shane, Dustin! Are you guys alright?"

Shane replied, "Yeah but let's get up this cliff."

The other three nodded and they started to climb to the top of it. Roxy's hair that was normally in a neat ponytail was falling out of it. As they got Hunter, Blake, and Kelly we're there and help them to the top. As Tori fell Blake helped her and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Hunter the turned to Roxy and said, "What happened?"

"No idea I was going on a run when suddenly a huge bang happened and I was trapped."

Kelly then said, "I was listening in the car on the way here. They think it was some kind of alien attack."

Blake then said, "Why? Does that sort of thing happen a lot around here?"

Shane was catching his breath when he said, "You never wondered why housing was so cheap?"

Kelly then said, "We need to call someone. The police, the FBI, CIA."

"Normally I would agree but my Dad is a cop and if he knew I was on a run when whatever happened I would be grounded for a month or longer."

Kelly then said, "No, Kelly we're fine thanks."

The four rangers looked at each other and Roxy was silently thinking. _What are you doing working for Lothor? Don't you know that he's evil Hunter?_

~*NinjaStorm*~

As the four rangers walked and Shane said, "Are you guys alright?"

Dustin replied, "That was way harsh man. You know what? I think my morphers toast."

Tori then replied, "Cam is going to freak when he finds out we thrashed the zords."

"I don't know who I'm more afraid of Sensei or my Dad."

In Ninja OPS Cam was holding the four morphers and saying. Well you've managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon. Not to mention what you did to the zords."

Sensei then said, "Cam now is not the time."

"I'm sorry. You're right. Thankfully the auto-retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self-reconstructive functions."

AS the four walked over to the computer Dustin said, "Dude. I've got no idea what you just said."

Roxy walked backwards saying, "They're fixing themselves."

Sensei then flipped onto the table after hitting Dustin in the head. Shane then said, "Hey, Sensei. Why didn't they finish us off?"

Dustin then said, "I mean those zords they had were sicko bro- Uh I mean Sensei."

Sensei then said, "Thunder zords created by the same technology that power your own."

Tori then said, "And these Thunder Ninja's work for Lothor? That doesn't make any sense."

"No more than zurgane booking out of there."

Roxy then said, "Seriously Zurgane was there? You miss so much when you don't hear your morpher going off."

Sensei then said, "I suspect that, as with all evil alliances there is dissension in their ranks. Dissension that can be used to our advantage when the time is right."

~*NinjaStorm*~

Ninja streaking into the basement Roxy turned off the music and walked out of the basement and up to her bedroom. Grabbing her Velvet Sugar body wash and Shampoo. She walked into her bathroom and took a shower.

Getting all the dirt out of her hair she instantly felt better and wanted knew that it was only time before they figured out before they figure out how to free Hunter and Blake from Lothor's spell.

She walked out of her bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her body and one around her hair. She went through her closet and got dressed into a white tank top, jean shorts, and white ugg slippers. She then put on dangle earrings, her love necklace, bangle brcelets, and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Roxy was sitting on her bed doing her homework when her father yelled, "ROXY! Somebody'd here to see you!"

"Coming!

Roxy put down her binder and then walked downstairs and saw that it was Hunter. "Hunter what are you doing here?"

Hunter then said, "I wanted to see if you were doing anything?"

"Nope. Want to hang out?"

Hunter laughed, "Sure thing."

Roxy grabbed her car keys and said, "Bye Daddy. Good luck with the case."

As they got into Roxy's car Hunter asked, "What happened to your mother?"

"Don't really know. Dad thinks that she walked out on us when I was younger but we don't remember."

Hunter then asked, "When is your next competition?"

Roxy replied, "It's in two weeks. I'm excited for it though."

Hunter looked over and said, "Most be complicated having a father for a cop."

"Let's just say I am to afraid to even try to go to a party with friends because he would probably ground me for a month or maybe two."

He then laughed and said, "I would be to. Want to go see a movie?"

"Sure thing."

Roxy pulled up to the theater and parked and they got out and looked at the movie and he asked, "Want to see Spider-Man?"

Roxy looked up and said, "Sure thing. I love superhero movies."

~*NinjaStorm*~

After the movie and going their separate ways Roxy met up with Tori, Shane, and Dustin and she gave them there morphers.

Shane's morpher then went off and Cam said, "I located that frog again. He's at the riverbank. Hurry!"

"Ready?"

"Read!"

"NINJA STORM!"

"BLIZZARD STORM!"

"RANGER FORM! HA!"

Streaking to where the frog was Roxy said, "Okay that thing is gross and we've seen a lot of strange things the last few weeks."

As Tori, Shane, and Dustin got bounced around Roxy tried to sneak up behind him but it didn't work and then the Crimson and Navy rangers appeared and Dustin said, "Like fighting a giant frog wasn't bad enough!"

As Roxy and the others got into a defensive positon the thunder rangers ran right past them to the giant ass frog. And Roxy said, "Alright? That was weird."

The thunder rangers beat them and then left the Wind Rangers and Roxy to beat the bigger version.

~*NinjaStorm*~

Walking into Ninja Ops Roxy fixed her ponytail and Tori said, "Blake ad Hunter lied to me? Why?"

AS they fully walked into the main building they saw that the Navy and Crimson rangers were holding Cam.

As they got inot a fighting stance Shane said, "Hey."

Roxy streaked behind them and grabbed the crimson one and tried to get them to let go of Cam and they demorphed and grabbed Roxy.

Cam said, "Let go of her!"

They then took Roxy and left…

A/N alright another chapter is done and I hope that you like this next chapter will be up tomorrow. And I'm uploading a new story today with a chapter replacing Kimberly and she is going to be the pink ranger and then the white ranger. Hoe you like it.

Heights- 5

Thunder and lightning- 5

Small Spaces- 0

Paranormal Activity- 0


	7. Thunder Strangers Part 3

_**Alright this is my third story for Power Rangers Ninja Storm that includes an OC**_

_**Chapter 7: Thunder Strangers Part 3**_

Hunter, Roxy, Blake, and Sensei were walking down a forest path Blake handling Roxy and Hunter holding Sensei in sphere. As Blake pushed Roxy said, "You know what I'm sick of getting pushed when I can walk by myself."

Hunter then said, "Yeah and then you will go warn your ranger friends."

They then heard a wind and Blake looked behind him and said, "I don't know about you bro, but I'm not really digging this place."

Hunter then replied, "Don't be such a baby."

They continue walking and Sensei then said, "You should be afraid Thunder Rangers. There are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known. And you captured one of the most powerful Snow Ninja's left."

Hunter then said, "Quiet. We know what we're doing."

"Have you not learned that taking revenge on one who has caused you no harm makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with?"

They stopped and Hunter said, "You destroyed our parents, parents who adopted us and gave us a life. You deserve everything that's coming to you."

Roxy then said, "I understand better than anybody that your angry but how do you know that Sensei did anything?"

Hunter then turned to her and said, "Shut up."

Roxy then looked around and thought _I shouldn't have left my ipod in my backpack._

~*NinjaStorm*~

Blake then said, "How much further?"

Hunter then replied, "Almost there."

"Good."

Roxy had taken to silently singing her favorite songs when a sudden noise made the Thunder Rangers turn around. Roxy then said, "If you don't stop doing that I'm going to get whip lash."

Blake then put his other hand on Hunter and said, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah."

A bunch of ghost creatures then appeared and then Blake and Hunter got into a fighting stance and got ready to fight them. Blaek then said, "Okay, Bro?"

Blake then let go of Roxy and, "Go try and leave this will be much worse."

Roxy put her hands up in defense and said, "Alright I'm 16 not stupid."

They then morphed and started to fight the ghost creatures and they got blasted when the others came and Roxy said, "GUYS!"

Dustin then said, "WHOA! Who do we fight?"

"Anyone not wearing a primary color."

Roxy then said, "Hey! I'm on your side!"

Shane then said, "Besides the girl wearing white!"

"Thank you."

Roxy watched as they teamed up with the Wind Rangers and finally beat the ghosts. As Blake grabbed Roxy again she said, "It was nice while it lasted."

~*NinjaStorm*~

Walking up to the Cavern of Lost Souls Roxy paled and said, "I hate heights."

Blake then said, "What's up with her?"

Roxy said, "I only have one and it's heights. I don't like heights and as soon as I get on or in something high I instantly react badly and I sense something in there that's bad news."

As they walked into the cave they demorphed and Sensei said, "The Ninja spirits sense our presence and you should know that Roxanne won't react well to what you are planning to do."

Hunter then said, "Quiet. The gem of souls will take care of you."

~*NinjaStorm*~

As soon as Blake put the gem of souls near Roxy she felt her energy drained and she said, "What are you doing to me?"

Shane then walked in and said, "NO! Put it down. Roxy and Sensei didn't do anything to you."

Blake then said, "Lothor told us everything. He said that using her power over snow we could control the gem of souls."

Tori then said, "And you believed him?"

Hunter then said, "Why shouldn't we?"

Dustin then said, "Well dud he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys."

"We're done talking."

A voice then said, "Put it down Hunter before you kill the last remaining child of the Morgan bloodline."

Hunter then said, "Mom? Dad? How did you-"

Hunter and Blake's father said, "It's the mountain of lost ninja's we'll be here for all eternity."

Blake then said, "Because of him right?"

Their mother then said, "No Blake he isn't responsible for what happened to us."

Hunter then asked, "Well, then who is?"

Their father then said, "The one they call Lothor."

Tori then replied, "Now there's a shock."

Hunter then said, "They're fading."

"No wait."

"Come back."

Their mother then said, "We'll always be looking after you. "

"Make us proud."

Hunter then said, "Come back."

Lothor then appeared and said, "What a sight… the thunder rangers crying for their Mommy. My ears were burning. You've been talking about me haven't you?"

Hunter then replied, "It was you all along. You lied to us. "

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you? Now give me the hamster. We got business to attend to."

Dustin tehn said, "Actually dude. He's a guinea pig."

Shane then said, "We're not giving him to you."

"Then I'll take him."

Tori then said, "Uh, hello? Lots of us and one of you?" There was a dump and they looked down as Roxy fainted.

Shane then turned to Tori and said, "Take care of her."

Hunter then used the gem of souls and hit Lothor.

~*NinjaStorm*~

The next day Roxy was laying on the couch watching the first arc of bleach on the TV while texting Tori.

She was wearing a white tank top, jean shorts, her hair in a ponytail, and her favorite converse's on. She had light her Green Apple Orchard candle when there was a knock at the door.

She walked over and opened it and said, "Blake. Hunter. What are you doing here?"

Hunter then said, "Can we talk?"

"Sure. Come on in."

Pausing the episode Blake said, "We're really sorry about what we did Roxy. We never meant to hurt you."

Roxy said, "Don't worry about it. Lothor is a master manipulator."

Hunter then said, "Thanks Roxy. Blake and I are going to leave town for a while. Thanks for being so forgiving Roxy."

"That's my middle name. Actually it's Arianna but you get the point. Bye guys."

A/N Alright another chapter is done and the voting is done and heights has won.

Heights- 6 *WINNER*

Thunder and Lightning- 5

Small Spaces- 0

Paranormal Activity- 0


	8. Nowhere To Grow

_**Alright this is my third story for Power Rangers Ninja Storm that includes an OC**_

_**Chapter 8: Nowhere To Grow**_

Roxy was sitting in her bedroom watching the Yugioh movie Bonds Beyond Time when her morpher went off and she said, "Yeah?"

Cam then said, "Tori, Shane, and Dustin found something and Dad wants you in Ninja OPS Roxy."

"I'm on my way but I'm not changing out of my Pajamas."

Roxy then Ninja Streaked in a white light to Ninja OPS.

~*NinjaStorm*~

As Roxy got into Ninja OPS she said, "Hey what's going on?"

Sensei then said, "I must see those seeds. We will discuss why you were out late on a school night another time."

"I was watching a movie in my room and was about to go to bed because I've got a dance competition tomorrow."

Cam then turned to Shane and said, "I'd hate to be in your skate shoes."

"Dude shouldn't you be cleaning some ancient scrolls or something?"

Roxy then said, "SHANE! Be nice if it wasn't for Cam we wouldn't be able to do anything that we do."

Tori then said, "Since when has Lothor been into gardening?"

Sensei then tapped one of the seeds came out of it whixh Roxy held her nose and said, "That smells like my Dad after he trains new recruits."

Tori then said, "Smells like Dustin after Ninja training."

"Hey, yeah it does to."

Shane then said, "Hey sensei. What are those?"

Sensei replied, "I'm not certain. I have an acquaintance Dr. Belrab. He's an expert on exoctic plants. In the morning you must visit him at his botanical laboratory."

Cam then said, "Hwy don't I go. This may require someone who acutally has a clue about botany."

Shane then put his hand on Cam's shoulder and said, "Dude just so you know not a very good pick up line."

Tori hit his arm and said, "Shane come on."

Sensei then said, "That's enough, all of you. Return home. You must be alert for tomorrow."

~*NinjaStorm*~

Once Roxy got home she walked over to her closet and went through her closet and grabbed a white tank that said I AM Dance and distressed high waisted shorts.

Roxy then turned off the movie and hopped into bed and threw off some of the pillows and then went to bed.

In the morning Roxy got up and walked over to the bathroom and used her Moonlight path shower stuff.

After she got dressed she put her hair in a ponytail and she drove to the place with the dance competition and parked and grabbed her dance bag and then locked her car and walked into the dance hall and signed in.

As she was putting her makeup on her friend Avery said, "Hey Roxy!"

Roxy looked and said, "Hey Avery. Ready for the competition?"

"Yeah I am. Good luck Roxy."

~*NinjaStorm*~

After the competition Roxy was driving to meet up with the others.

_All her life she has seen _

_All the meaner side of me _

_They took away the prophets dream for a profit on the street_

_Now she's stronger than you know_

_A heart of steel starts to grow _

Shane then ran up to her and said, "Roxy. We've got to go a monster is attacking and she has Tori and Dustin."

"Let's do this."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"NINJA STORM!"

"BLIZZARD STORM!"

"RANGER FORM!"

Roxy and Shane then ran over to the place where Tori and Shane were.

Tori then said, "Oh hi Shane, Roxy."

"Any day now."

Roxy said, "Alright then. Penguin Blaster!"

She then used it to try and blast the vines only they wrapped around her and she said, "Great just great. Shane hurry up!"

Shane got hit and said, "Hey. Cam! I'm in trouble here!"

HSane then grabbed his Ninja Sword and said, "One Chopped Salad coming up! Ninja Sword, Power Up!"

He then sliced through the vines and then Roxy, Tori, and Shane fell and Roxy said, "You could have made it a softer landing."

A flower monster thing then ran out and said, "You destroyed my plant! That bums me out!"

Shane then said, "Give it your best shot!"

Roxy then said, "You're one crazy flower."

They all ninja streaked and started attacking. They eventually defeated it wth the Megazord and then went to Ninja OPS.

~*NinjaStorm*~

Shane then said, "Come on Sensei."

"We never woul've found those seeds if we hadn't been out late."

Roxy then said, "I didn't do anything I was watching a movie and practicing for a dance competition."

Sensei then said, "I have taken that into consideration. Nonetheless breaking rules cannot go unnoticed. Everyone 10 mile job please."

As the other's complained Roxy put her earbuds in and then started to run ahead of the others.

A/N I realize that this is short but I promise that the next chapter is going to be much longer and I'm going to be updating All That Remains and I will be uploading a story for the Winx Club with an OC Character called Winter.


	9. Snip It Snip It Good

_**Alright this is my third story for Power Rangers Ninja Storm that includes an OC. IT'S UDATE FRENZY TIME! Today I'm going to be updating All That Remains, The Ninja Of Snow, Wild Force: The Power of the Pink Horse, and Sawyer North Mighty Morphin Pink and White. Tomorrow I'm going to updating Carrie Jackson and the Pokémon league, A Trainer's journey, Paige West Kanto Region, and Sadie Morgan Kanto Region. Thursday will be Mysteries and Marks the House of a Thousand secrets. Friday will be all my bleach stories. :D **_

_**Chapter 9: Snip It Snip It Good**_

Roxy and the other rangers stood in Ninja OPS in a line Sensei then said, "Remember a ninja's greatest enemy is himself."

Copies of them then appeared and Roxy's eye's opened wider and she said, "Is that really what I look like with an eye infection?"

Sensei then continued to say, "You may begin."

As the other's just looked their copies Dustin said, "Oh, okay, okay. No, I get this. Ninja stare contest, Right?" Dustin then began to stare at his copy.

"Uh, maybe we're supposed to fight." Shane and Dustin then got into a fighting stance and then started to fight their copies.

Tori and Roxy then looked at their copies and then Tori said, "This can't be what sensei meant."

Roxy then looked over at hers and just concentrated until hers and Tori's disappeared. As the two girls watched the boys fight themselves Tori asked, "Any news about your Dad being transferred?"

"No, But Dad thinks that f he's transferred it won't be until summer he wants me to be able to finish this year at Blue Bay High and then next year I'll go to Reefside High. He wants to get out of Blue Bay anyway with all the monster attacks he thinks it will be safer."

Tori nodded and then as Shane and Dustin's copies disappeared she said, "Why is it so hard for guys to follow directions?"

"My puppy Chase can follow directions better then you two."

Shane and Dustin then got up and as Cam walked in Shane said, "I'm tougher than I thought I was."

Dustin then said, "I can't believe I kicked my own butt."

As the rangers walked over to Sensei he said, "Congratulations Tori. Roxanne."

"What! Tori and Roxy didn't do anything."

Sensei then said, "Precisely. He who battles himself can never emerge victorious."

Cam then said, "Ninja basics 101."

Dustin said, "Oh. Yeah, right, I must've been sick that day."

Roxy then said under her breath, "Or you didn't feel like coming."

"Sometimes caution is what wins the day. This is why it will be Tori who seeks out the jade turtle."

Roxy then said, "As much as I want to I won't be able to help Dustin and Shane out today because of my eye infection Dad has gone all mother hen on me and won't let me leave the house but he's at work so if Lothor attacks don't hesitate to call me. Alright?"

Cam said, "Alright. Feel better Roxy."

Roxy nodded and streaked out in a white light.

~*NinjaStorm*~

Roxy was laying on her bed after putting the eye drops in her eye she was watching her favorite Inuyasha movie and was wearing a white tank top, light blue jean shorts, her white sneakers, her hair in a ponytail, and a white cardigan.

She eventually walked over to her desk and logged onto her laptop and typed in the search bar Reefside High School.

Roxy continued to look things up and then she got and then walked over to her candle collection and grabbed her Wasabi Apple Candle and walked back over to her desk and lit it. She then continued to look up things about Reefside High until her morpher went off and she said, "What is it?"

Cam then said, "Roxy. Shane and Dustin need your help. They've been turned against each other by Lothor's newest monster."

"I'm on my way Cam."

Roxy blew out her candle and then grabbed one of her 3 Days Grace CD's and she put it an then she grabbed her morpher and said, "BLIZZARD STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

~*NinjaStorm*~

As Roxy got to the place where Dustin and Shane were she ran over to them and said, "Shane! Dustin! Snap out of it! You're under a spell by the latest monster!"

She got in between them and Shane aid, "Get out of the way Roxy! If you continue to get in the way I won't see you as a friend anymore!"

Roxy tried to say something but her voice wouldn't work. It's was like before she moved to Blue Bay Harbor when she was six. Her friends all turned on her when she told them that they were moving to California. It was why she had security issues and why she sent time only by herself reading manga, watching anime, and doing her homework. Shane, Tori, and Dustin broke through her shell but now…..

Roxy then started to fight them by herself and she was overpowering them. The reason? She had been training to be a Snow Ninja since she had moved to Blue Bay Harbor and continued to train in the way of the Snow Ninja even though she was working with the Wind Rangers.

Roxy continued to fight until she got dizzy from her eye infection and she then said, "Cam I need Tori's help!"

The weirdest thing then happened and Shane and Dustin snapped out of it and Shane said, "Rox? What just happened?"

"Want the long version or the short version?"

Dustin then said, "Short please."

Roxy laughed and then said, "Basically you two turned against each other and weren't getting along. But I'm glad that you're getting along again. Ready to beat this monster?"

Shane then said, "Alright."

The three of them then went after the monster. After they defeated him Tori came over and Roxy sat down and said, "I'm just going to sit here until the dizziness passes."

Roxy then watched as they did a megazord battle and beat the monster.

~*NinjaStorm*~

As Roxy was listening to Linkin Park she was putting in her eye drops and then walked over to her bed and was almost asleep when her cell phone went off and she grabbed it and saw Chase look up at it and she said out loud, "Hunter?"

She then read the message which said, _Hey Roxy its Hunter I'm not sure if you deleted my number but I wanted to see how you are doing. Blake and I are going to come back to Blue Bay Harbor. I just wanted to let you know. Bye Roxy. _

Roxy then clicked on reply and typed back **Hey Hunter I haven't deleted your number and I'm glad that your heading back to Blue Bay Harbor. Lately it's been quiet but I'm excited to see you again. Hope to see you soon :D Roxy **

Roxy then turned off her lights and went to bed thinking about when she saw Hunter again what she would say to him.

A/N Alright hope that you liked this chapter. I know it's short but I'm trying to get a lot of stories up before Christmas and I hope that you guys have a happy holiday. Consider all my updates my present to you. Thanks for all the reviews and follows. I love you all


	10. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
